Stratusfaction
by Blazewind
Summary: Reposting due to rating change (which was probably a long time ago). Rocky and Trish Romance. Hmm... Oh, yeah! In a shameless attempt to get reviews, I will not be reposting all 6 chapters right away. Also, story has not been altered since first upload.
1. The First Lesson

CHAPTER ONE: THE FIRST LESSON

  
  
  
  


Trish Stratus did not like the woman that she had become. Sure, she was one of the most popular divas with the public and she'd gotten and successfully defended the Women's Championship title for four months now - including tonight against Lita - but at what cost? Her co-workers weren't fond of her, to say the least, and she might as well call herself a prostitute since she was sleeping with a married man for personal gain. Worst of all, it was her birthday today and not so much as a single person had remembered, including Vince McMahon, her boss and lover. It was enough to make a girl cry, really, so Trish did.

Not far away in the arena...

A couple of the guys were laughing and joking together as they made their way to the parking lot. After a night of hard work they were planning on heading to a local bar to wind down. Among them was Rocky Maivia, who was better known to his fans as the Rock.

Normally right about now Rocky would be looking forward to a night out with the guys, but for some reason he was distracted and just plain not in the mood. He didn't know why he'd agreed to this outing, even though it had sounded like a good idea at the time. He dropped to the back of the group before speaking. "Hey, guys, I've changed my mind about going out tonight. I think I'll just head back to the hotel."

"You sure?" Edge asked him.

"Yeah. I'm just not up for it tonight."

"Later, then."

As the other guys left, Rocky realized that he didn't have his car keys with him and went back to his dressing room to look for them. On the way he heard a sound that caused him to halt in his tracks. He paused for a few seconds while trying to hear the sound again but nothing happened. He continued on to his dressing room and quickly found what he was looking for.

On his way back to the parking lot, Rocky was stopped in the same spot by a little spurt of noise that he couldn't identify. This time he waited longer, determined to figure out what the sound was that kept grabbing his attention. His patience was soon rewarded in the form of a tiny sob that came from one of the rooms nearby.

Rocky started opening doors, not sure why but wanting to find and hopefully help this sad person. At around the fifth door his hand froze on the knob as he looked at the sign on the door: "Trish Stratus." He wondered then if it was truly a sob that he'd heard before, or if she was in there with Vince. If they were in that room together, he really did not want to walk in on them.

Inside the room, Trish was, of course, alone. She tried hard to control the sobs but soon a few loud ones burst forth. With her head buried in her hands, she didn't see Rocky enter. She looked up when she heard the rattle of keys.

"What are you doing here?" Trish asked irritably as she wiped tears from her eyes and desperately tried to compose herself.

Instead of answering, he grabbed a tissue from a handy box and brought it over to Trish, sitting beside her as he handed it to her. She stared at it in surprise for a moment before taking it and loudly blowing her nose. She blew it again for good measure before throwing the tissue away.

"Need another one?" Rocky asked, prepared to stand up and get Trish another tissue.

Trish shook her head no. They sat in silence for a few moments before Rocky spoke again.

"Want to tell me about it?"

Trish shook her head no again. When Rocky still just sat there, she turned to him and asked him, "Aren't you going to leave now?"

Rocky appeared to consider it a few moments before answering. "No."

Trish sighed. "If I tell you, will you go away and leave me alone?"

"Maybe."

Trish rolled her eyes. Rocky didn't sound too convincing. "I've just realized how pathetic my life really is, is all."

"Trish, your life is not pathetic."

She looked at him. "Oh yeah? I'm whoring myself to a married man twice my age that can't be bothered to see that I have an orgasm or even remember my birthday."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah."

A thought occured to Rocky then. "Come on," he said as he stood and grabbed Trish's hand.

"What? Where?" Trish frowned as she tried to pull her hand from Rocky's grip.

"We're going to go back to the hotel, get dressed up real nice, and have a night on the town."

Trish stared at Rocky like he was crazy. Why did he want to take her out? They barely knew each other and she was pretty sure he was part of that group of men that made fun of her at work. But then she thought, *Why not?* So what if she went out with this man and had fun on her birthday? It was her life, nobody owned her.

With confidence, Trish stood up and accepted Rocky's invitation. "Alright, lets go."

  
  


It was in the early hourse of the morning when Trish and Rocky finally got back to the hotel, walking arm in arm. Trish was glad she'd made the choice to go. She hadn't had that much fun since before hooking up with Vince.

They stopped in front of the door to Trish's room and stood facing each other. "I had a wonderful time tonight, Rocky. Thank you."

"Think nothing of it, Trish. It was my pleasure to be able to escort a beautiful woman such as youself." Rocky traced her jaw line with his right index finger from her ear to her chin as he spoke, sending shivers down her spine.

Trish felt her face grow warm from Rocky's light caress. They stood close together in the hall for nearly a whole minute before Trish said something. "Would you like to come inside?" She surprised herself with the offer but she knew that she didn't want to take it back.

Rocky was as surprised by Trish's offer as she was. He regarded her thoughtfully as his right hand slid up to cup her cheek. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Trish nodded slowly, then turned her head toward Rocky's hand and parted her lips to admit the tip of his thumb. Rocky felt his whole body tense slightly in arousal as Trish flicked her warm, wet tongue against his thumb.

They quickly found themselves inside Trish's hotel room, the door shut and locked behind them. Rocky worked his strong hands gently into Trish's silky hair as his tongue plundered her mouth. Trish's hands tightly gripped the front of his shirt, her tongue sliding against his.

While their mouths were occupied, Trish released her death grip on Rocky's shirt and began to unbutton it from the neck down. When she reached his belt she pulled the shirt out of the waistband of his pants and finished undoing the last few buttons. Rocky broke off the kiss as Trish was spreading his shirt aside to bare his well-muscled chest and flat, firm stomach. He helped her slide the shirt off his shoulders and let it drop carelessly to the floor.

Rocky stood still as Trish repeatedly ran her hands over his chest and arms. When she began to rub both his nipples with her thumbs, his cock jumped in his pants and he grabbed her hands to stop the delicious torture.

Trish looked up at Rocky in surprise and he merely smiled in response as he went to the waistband of her pants. She raised her arms to aid Rocky as he pulled her shirt off. Rocky looked on in appreciation at Trish's tight, lacey black bra even as his hands were going around her back to search for the clasp.

Trish felt the clasp on her bra release and went to pull her bra off but Rocky again pushed her hands aside. He placed his hands on her rib cage and began rubbing in small concentric circles, working his way up slowly. When he reached the bottom of her bra, his thumbs poked under the silky material and his hands continued their journey.

Trish gasped and leaned into Rocky's touch as his hands covered her breasts. He teased her nipples to pebble hardness and she moaned. "Rocky!" she sighed. He gave her that sexy half smile that he did so well and finally removed her bra, baring her breasts to his gaze. Trish's breasts were beautiful, he thought. Perfectly rounded and large, but not obscenely so. Real, too. His hands returned to them as he leaned in to leave a trail of kisses along her neck and shoulder.

In an unexpected move, Rocky's hands abandoned Trish's breasts for her hips and lifted her up. "Wrap you legs around my waist," he said urgently. When she had done that, he kept her anchored to him with one hand under the curve of her backside and the other mid-way up her back.

Rocky took Trish's left nipple into his mouth, using lips, tongue, and teeth to play with the sensitive flesh. Trish's hands gripped the back of Rocky's neck and head, holding him closer to her breast. Vince had never done this for her for much longer than a minute, and never with this degree of finesse and skill.

Rocky let the nipple slip out of his mouth with a slight pop, then gave Trish a quick, deep kiss before lavishing attention on her other nipple.

"Oh, Rocky!" Trish sighed again, slowly. She began grinding her hips against his. She'd never been this close to an orgasm before from just stimulation above the waist. But as wonderful as it was, she still needed something more to bring her to the peak of her pleasure. "Rocky." When he continued to suck and nip at her breast, she repeated his name in a louder tone. He released her breast and looked at her. "I need you so much, Rocky. Please take me into the bedroom now."

He didn't have to be asked twice. He carried her to the bedroom with her legs still wrapped around his waist.

Once in the bedroom, Rocky set Trish on her feet. He got down on his knees to remove her pants. Trish watched the look of utter concentration on his face as he unbuckled her belt, unzipped her pants and slid them over her hips, revealing a lacey black thong. He leaned close and exhaled a hot breath over her mound, following up with a tender kiss on the fabric.

Trish felt her knees grow weak and put her hands on Rocky to steady herself. She stepped out of her pants when directed to by Rocky's guiding touch on her legs.

Rocky tossed Trish's pants out of the way, not bothering to see where they landed. He moved her legs slightly apart and rubbed a stiff finger over the crotch of her panties, grinning widely when she gasped. "Like that, do you, baby? Does it make you hot, make you wet?"

"Yes!" Trish gasped out.

"I think I wanna see just how wet you really are," he said huskily and removed his touch. Trish whimpered. "Easy, beautiful." He hooked his thumbs under the thin elastic straps spanning her hips and slowly peeled the fabric down. He pressed light kisses to her pubic bone as it appeared, making Trish shiver with desire.

As Trish stood naked before him, Rocky couldn't help grinning again - this time as he looked at the undeniable proof that Trish did not dye her hair. "You're beautiful, do you know that?" he couldn't help but ask. He manouvered her right leg over his left shoulder.

Trish's eyes widened slightly as she felt Rocky's fingers delve between her thighs, separating the folds of her womanhood and exploring the sensitive flesh within.

Rocky marvelled at Trish's responsiveness. When he slowly inserted a finger into her, she ground herself against his hand, little cries of exstacy flowing easily from her mouth. She nearly fell over when Rocky withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his mouth. "Oh my God!" she screamed, grabbing Rocky's shoulders and hanging on for dear life.

Rocky was relentless, his tongue flicking over the swollen little nub and tasting the juices as they flowed from Trish. He plied his tongue over and over, sending Trish rocketing into her first orgasm.

Trish screamed as waves of pleasure crashed over her, falling backward onto the bed. Rocky followed her, his mouth never leaving her. He threw her other leg over his shoulder and renewed his attack, leading the beautiful blond to paradise twice more before releasing her.

Rocky crawled up over Trish's body and placed a kiss on her lips. Trish opened her eyes when she tasted herself on Rocky's lips. She should find this disgusting, she thought, but she didn't. She thought it was erotic. When he pulled back she saw that his chin and the area above his upper lip still glistened with her moisture. She pulled his head back down and licked his face clean.

When Trish was done, Rocky turned her over and began massaging her back, working his way slowly down. She loved his touch but she was beginning to wonder why he hadn't seen to his own pleasure yet. It wasn't because she didn't turn him on - his erection kept brushing her ass as his hands roamed over her back - so she couldn't see a reason for his actions. When Rocky reached Trish's feet he turned her once more onto her back and began rubbing the soles.

Trish watched with a heavy-lidded gaze as Rocky worked his up her body and then lay by her side. His mouth captured a nipple and one hand moved between her thighs, inserting two fingers into her. Trish spread her legs to grant him better access.

Rocky took his time guiding Trish to her fourth climax, bringing her as close to the peak as he dared before abruptly slowing down. He did this several times before giving in to Trish's throaty cries and sank a third finger into her depths to give her a stunningly powerful orgasm. Her vaginal muscles clenched tightly around his fingers and he used his thumb to press against her nub to prolong her pleasure.

Trish was tired - which was understandable considering what she'd just experienced - and had trouble keeping her eyes open. Yet she still had enough strength to protest when Rocky covered her with the blankets. "What about you?" she asked, indicating his obvious erection.

"I'll be okay," he told her, laying a feather-light kiss on her bare shoulder. "It'll be painful for a while, but I'll be okay. Besides, You're too tired for another round just yet and I don't have any protection with me. Shh," he said, laying a finger on her lips just as she was about to speak. "Just rest now."

Reluctantly, Trish slipped off into slumber, Rocky watching her all the while. When she was completely under, he wrote her a note and left it on the night stand. He took one last look at her before he left the room and shut the door, then gathered up his shirt and jacket, put them back on, and left.

Back in his hotel room, Rocky stripped completely nude as he headed to the bathroom. His erection throbbed painfully as he walked toward the shower and turned the taps on. He stepped under the warm spray - cold showers just weren't his style - and gripped his manhood in his fist. He began masturbating, the muscles in his upper legs clenching at the pleasure/pain. He thought of Trish as he moved his hand, groaning as he imagined himself sinking into her tight sheath. Soon enough he came, his milky seed splashing onto the shower wall and slowly sliding down into the drain along with the water. He waited until it had all washed away before turning off the shower and getting out.

  
  


The next morining when Trish woke up, her eyes fell upon the note propped up against the lamp on the night stand. Hoping it wasn't a kiss-off letter, she picked it up and read it.

  
  
  
  


Trish,

  
  


Last night was just the first lesson. If you're interested in learning more, come see me tonight in my dressing room after the show.

  
  


Rocky


	2. Little Bottles can Hold Lots of Fun

CHAPTER TWO: LITTLE BOTTLES CAN HOLD LOTS OF FUN

  
  
  
  


The next night at Smackdown, Trish was eagerly awaiting the end of the show, having decided almost the instant after she'd read Rocky's note that she wanted to be with him again. Well, truthfully, she'd wanted to be with Rocky again right after the last time they'd been together. Last night with Rocky had been incredible and she knew she had barely sampled all of the things that man could do between the sheets - or anywhere else for that matter.

Trish walked around with a dreamy smile on her face, which she promptly lost when she ran into the one man she had especially hoped not to see tonight - Vince McMahon.

"Trish!" He walked up to her with a cocky grin on his face.

"Hello, Vince." Trish felt herself recoil inwardly when she saw Vince. She worried what would happen if he tried to touch her, which he almost assuredly would. After enjoying the touch of a man that had put her pleasure ahead of his own, she didn't know if she'd be able to tolerate having this selfish, greedy man put his hands on her.

Vince sighed at Trish's surly tone. "Now don't start with me, Trish. I told you I was too busy to do you- do anything with you yesterday. But I'm free tonight and I'd like to take you somewhere for your birthday."

"My birthday?" Trish asked steadily, ignoring the slip Vince had made.

Vince nodded, smiling.

"My birthday was yesterday," she said icily.

Vince frowned. "Really? Well, let me make it up to you by taking you out tonight."

Trish's eyes narrowed to thin slits. "Sorry, I already have plans," she said, sounding not the least bit sorry. She turned and began walking away.

"I'll stop by your hotel room later on tonight, then," Vince called to her.

"I won't be there," Trish yelled back, never once breaking her stride.

Vince growled softly in frustration and left in the opposite direction. Of course Trish would be in her room later, he told himself. He'd go pick her up a little gift - perhaps those diamond teardrop earrings she'd mentioned to him not too long ago - and go by her room late tonight.

Unbeknownst to Vince and Trish, their little encounter had been overheard by a very interested third party. Rocky stood there until well after the other two had left, smiling to himself. So Trish had chosen being with him over Vince. Yes! His grin widened when he thought of all the little things he'd bought earlier that day - condoms and edible massage oils among them.

He'd better stop thinking of the things he planned to use on Trish tonight, Rocky quickly realized, or he'd embarrass himself later on when he went out to the ring.

  
  


Rocky was zipping up his gym bag after the show's taping when someone knocked on the door of his dressing room. *Trish!* he thought instantly, and hurried over to open the door. He paused for a brief second before opening it, not wanting to appear too eager. But who the hell was he kidding, anyway? If it wasn't for the loose-fitting dress pants he favoured and currently wore, Trish and everyone else would be able to see that 'Little Rocky' was eager and looking forward to being near - and in - Trish. It would be tough, but once again he would put his desires second to Trish's. Oh, he'd sate his desires tonight, too, but Trish would come first.

He opened the door and, sure enough, it was Trish. "Hey, beautiful," he said, his lips sliding into a wide, teeth-baring grin.

"Hi, handsome," she said, smiling back at him. She walked past him into his dressing room and set her bag on the floor.

Rocky closed the door and followed Trish. He reached for her hand when she turned around and laid a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "Thank you," he said huskily.

"But I haven't done anything yet. Not really," Trish protested.

Rocky shushed her and placed a finger over her lips. "Trust me on this, Trish." Then he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "So what would you like to do tonight?"

Trish wasn't sure she understood the question right. Was he asking what she liked to have done to her during sex?

Rocky noticed Trish's slight frown and realized what she had probably been thinking, that he would take her straight to the hotel and bed. Sure, they would make love tonight, but it didn't have to be the only thing they did. Although Trish had an incredible body - a fact that made him want to get down on his knees and yell his thanks to God - he intended to make Trish see that she was more than just her looks and she should expect to be treated that way by anyone in her life.

"How does dinner and dancing sound?" Rocky suggested.

"Oh!" Trish's worried expression cleared, replaced by a smile. "It sounds good."

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The door opened and Edge poked his head in. "Hey, Rocky, do you have any more of that-" He broke off when he noticed Trish. "Ooh, sorry, didn't know you were busy." He added a slight emphasis to the last word, giving it a sexual meaning.

Rocky sent Edge a murderous glare and the blond man, receiving this, realized he'd just made a serious error of some kind. Figuring this had something to do with the current Women's Champ, he decided the best thing to do would be to apologize to her before Rocky decided to come over and rearrange his face for him.

"I'm sorry, Trish, that was insensitive of me. I shouldn't have been so rude and stupid."

Edge fled the room then, apparently forgetting whatever it was that had brought him to Rocky's dressing room in the first place.

The pall, however, that had been cast on Trish's mood by Edge's careless words remained. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all," she said, bending down to grab her bag. Rocky's touch on her arm stopped her.

When Trish wouldn't meet his eyes, Rocky put his other hand under her chin and tilted her head. "Trish, if you don't want to go out with me, then you don't have to. But don't change your mind just because Edge was being stupid. Hey, even he admitted he was being an idiot." Seeing that he wasn't fully getting through to her, Rocky pulled Trish close to him for a hug. "Don't let the opinions of others matter to you so much." He kissed the top of her head. "As long as you're happy, all that other stuff doesn't matter."

*Mmm, this feels nice,* Trish thought, snuggling deeper into Rocky's embrace.

When Rocky felt the tenseness fully slip away from Trish's body, he eased back slightly but kept his arms around her. "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"Well," Trish said after a moment, "dinner and dancing still sound pretty good."

"Alright, then." Rocky grabbed his bag and Trish's also.

"Rocky, I can carry my own bag," Trish protested.

"I know," he said simply, hefting both bags onto one shoulder. "Let's go."

Well, it was obvious that Rocky wasn't planning on handing her bag over to her any time soon, so she just gave in and followed him. After Rocky closed the door behind him, he reached for her hand with his free one and held it while they walked the halls toward the exit. He never once released his grip, not even when some of Rocky's friends noticed them together. There were a few surprised glances among them, but no others spoke out against them being together as Edge had. Thankfully, Vince had already left the building.

After dropping their bags off at the hotel and sprucing up a little, Rocky brought Trish to an expensive French restaurant for dinner, letting her order for the both of them since her knowledge of the French language was much greater then his own. He didn't want to end up ordering snails or frogs' legs, after all. After eating their fill, Rocky then took Trish to a popular club that had people lined up down the block waiting to get in. The bouncer was an old friend of Rocky's and let them in ahead of the crowd.

They drank little and danced a lot, each glad when a slow number came on, giving them an excuse to hold each other close. During those times Trish could feel Rocky's arousal. She began to wonder why he wasn't rushing her back to the hotel. When he asked her if she wanted another drink, she shook her head no and said that she was ready to leave. Trish was sure she caught a flare of relief in his eyes at her words, but the expression was quickly hidden and she couldn't be certain she'd seen it. Still, had he been waiting all this time for her to tell him what she wanted to do?

They took a cab back to the hotel, figuring it was better to be safe than sorry. After Rocky paid the driver, he went over to Trish and hissed her deeply. They broke off when a group of teenagers passing by began whistling at them.

"So, your room or mine?" Rocky asked.

"Yours," Trish replied, thinking that she most certainly did not want Vince to come pounding on her door while they were in the middle of something. Just because she'd told Vince she wouldn't be there, it didn't mean he wouldn't go there himself to make sure.

"Is there anything you need from your room, then?"

"Mmm, not that I can think of. Nothing I won't really need until some time tomorrow, at least."

"Good." Rocky picked Trish up in his arms and proceeded to carry her through the lobby, up the elevator, and to his room. Trish, who had been stunned speechless by the move, could only blush and hide her face in the crook of his neck. She heard him say, "Sprained ankle," a few times and assumed it was to those few who were rude enough to continue staring at them after a few seconds.

At the door to Rocky's hotel room, he asked her to reach into his pants pocket for his keys and open the door. She did, brushing purposely close to his burgeoning manhood and smiling secretively when she heard his gasp.

Rocky carried Trish into the room, careful to make sure that he didn't bump her head on the door frame, and kicked the door shut behind him. He carried her into the bedroom and passed by the bed, stopping in front of the open bathroom door, where he finally set her on her feet. He undressed her slowly, draping all but her shoes carefully over a nearby chair.

*She's more beautiful than I remembered,* Rocky thought, running his eyes repeatedly over her naked length. He felt himself swell in anticipation of what was to come, pun intended. He began to undress, but Trish wanted that honour for herself and so she moved Rocky's hands away from the buttons on his shirt. She placed his clothing with hers on the chair and soon he was as naked as she.

Trish couldn't help whistling in appreciation at Rocky's splendid form and size. Even at semi-erect, it was still the largest penis she'd ever seen. She reached out and stroked it reverently, smiling as it jumped and continued to swell in her hand.

Rocky enjoyed Trish's touch for a few moments more before pulling her hand away. He led her into the bathroom and let go of her hand long enough to set the water temperature for the shower, then stepped in under the warm spray with Trish.

They took turns washing each other's hair with hotel shampoo and conditioner, then lathering up the shower puff with the lavender-scented body wash Rocky had bought earlier - when they'd come back to the hotel earlier, he'd quickly put away his special purchases - and rubbing the soapy puff all over. Lavender wasn't a very masculine scent, but Trish seemed to like it and that made enduring the scent worth-while. Besides, the puff provided delightful sensations along the intimate parts of their bodies.

Once out of the shower, Rocky helped dry Trish's hair and brushed out all the tangles.

Trish sat between Rocky's legs on the bed, enjoying having her hair brushed by him and trying to ignore the steady ache between her thighs. She knew Rocky was in much the same predicament, feeling his arousal through both of their towels.

"Rocky?" Trish said suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yes?"

"What was it about? The first lesson, I mean."

Rocky said nothing at first. He set the brush aside and turned Trish so that she was facing him, straddling his lap. "Don't you know?" he finally asked.

Trish shook her head no.

"You deserve to be with a man who willingly puts your pleasure ahead of his own, someone that gets pleasure from making you happy."

Why hadn't she realized what a sweet man Rocky was before? "So what about tonight?" she asked as she laced her hands behind the back of Rocky's neck.

"Let's just wait and see if you can figure it out," he replied, putting a hand behind her head and urging her close for a kiss.

While their tongues duelled, Trish used one hand to pull off her towel and Rocky's, baring his lap while the rest of his towel remained trapped beneath his firm ass. She ground her pelvis against Rocky, trapping his throbbing member between them.

When Rocky broke off the kiss, he placed Trish in the middle of the bed and reached into the top drawer of the night stand for a small clear plastic bottle full of red liquid. He opened the cap and poured some of it into the palm of his hand, then set the bottle down open on top of the night stand. He spread the liquid on both hands, then covered Trish's breasts and began to rub over the rounded flesh. He paid special attention to her nipples, thumbing them to pebble hardness.

Trish watched Rocky, wordless, as he reached for more of the liquid and repeated the process. She felt a curious warmth radiating from where he touched her, making her wonder if it was his magical hands that created the sensation or the sweet cherry-smelling liquid he was using.

Rocky leaned down and blew gently over one nipple, making Trish gasp and arch her back.

Trish heard someone moaning and realized it was herself. Rocky was blowing cool breaths over her nipples, yet she felt incredibly hot. She began squirming around, her fingers tightly gripping the soft blanket beneath her. She squeezed her thighs together, trying to relieve some of the ache she felt. She opened her eyes when she felt Rocky's touch leave her and then his body moving off the bed. Her gaze followed him as he picked up the bottle and walked to the end of the bed.

Rocky got back onto the bed on his knees and crawled up slightly. With one hand, he parted her bent legs wide and moved between them. With his free hand he parted her nether lips, then poured some of the red liquid directly onto her already heated flesh. He worked it slowly on and around her nub, not caring when a few drops escaped and stained the blanket.

Trish's cries grew louder and she began to buck her hips against Rocky's fingers, hurrying her movements when he thrust two fingers into her.

Rocky murmured soothing words to Trish as she began to whimper. He continued to move his fingers, preparing her for when he entered her with his cock. She was already slick and ready for him.

When Trish came close to orgasm, Rocky pulled his fingers out of her. Trish growled softly in frustration and tried to get up, intending to give Rocky a taste of his own medicine, but he held her down by her waist. He laid down on top of her, careful not to rest his full weight on her smaller body. He began licking her breasts, sucking hard on her nipples to get all the flavour off.

Trish's head thrashed around on the pillow, enjoying the torture yet at the same time wondering how much more of it she could take.

Rocky slid down Trish's body and began finger-fucking her again, gripping one hip firmly to keep her from moving around too much.

Trish held out as long as she could, which wasn't much longer, before begging Rocky to take her. He reached into the top drawer of the night stand, searched blindly for a few seconds, then came away with a small square packet. Trish took it from him, opened it, and rolled the condom down his thick length.

Rocky placed the tip of himself at Trish's entrance and paused. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Very!"

Rocky laughed at Trish's ecstatic reply and slowly began to enter her. He stopped when she closed her eyes. "Trish, look at me." When she opened her eyes again, he touched the side of her face to help keep her gaze on him and began pushing forward again.

*God, she's tight!* Rocky gritted his teeth against the sensations that assailed him as he sunk into Trish's body until he was seated to the hilt. He felt like he was ready to explode and Trish wasn't helping matters much, what with the way her internal muscles were squeezing him. "Oh, God!" he exclaimed out loud and began his slow, rhythmic thrusts, unable to wait any longer. He really hoped he could last until Trish came, but he wasn't certain he'd be able to now. Everything seemed just too intense to deal with and he didn't think he'd be able to withstand for very long the intense assault on his senses.

Trish had never looked into a man's eyes during sex before. She wasn't now, either, she realized in surprise. She and Rocky weren't just having sex or fucking each other's brains out, they were making love. "Rocky, I- aaahhhh!" Trish screamed when the unexpected force of her orgasm suddenly hit. Rock's hand on her face kept her with him, looking into his eyes as she shuddered from wave after wave of pleasure. She saw the intense look in Rocky's eyes as he began to explode and called out her name, reaching up with both hands to cup his face when his eyes started to close.

It was the most intense moment either had ever experienced, not even any natural high they'd gotten from being in the ring could compare. Their loins felt like they were still on fire several minutes after their breathing had returned to normal.

Later, as Rocky lay on his side still joined with Trish, he tilted her chin up and began kissing her gently, pressing his lips to her eyes, ears, throat, and other areas of her face. His hand on her back caressed her from the nape of her neck to the tops of her buttocks and back, repeating the motion countless times.

"You okay?" Rocky asked. Trish hadn't said anything in a while and he just wanted to make sure that she was alright.

"Perfect," Trish replied happily and smiled, pressing her lips to his chest.

Rocky felt Trish's mouth curve against his skin. She tilted her head and kissed his chin. He moved his head down slightly and captured her mouth with his own.

Trish could feel Rocky begin to swell within her and she involuntarily clenched around him, protesting when he pulled out of her suddenly. Rocky got to his knees and she saw that the tip of the condom was full of his cum. Of course. Rocky had a way of making her forget important things, like the cardinal rule of one condom per male orgasm. Using a condom twice could cause it to break.

Rocky took off the used condom and tossed it into the waste basket by the bed. Trish got to her knees and began stroking his chest. "So," she said coyly, "any more of those interesting little bottles in there?" She nodded her head in the direction of the drawer.

"Mmm hmm. And I plan to use every single one." His hand moved lower and stroked the wet folds of her flesh, making her thrust her hips against his hand.

Trish wondered if she'd survive this night of pleasure. Well, if she didn't, the look on Rocky's face and her own instincts told her she'd be dying happy.

  
  


Trish felt warm lips on her bare shoulder the next morning as she began to rouse from her sleep.

"Am I dead?" she asked the man at her back. She could feel his body begin to shake with laughter.

"No," he managed to get out.

Trish turned over in his arms and gently touched his face. "Funny, because it sure feels like I'm in Heaven." *Okay, that sounded totally corny. True, but corny.*

Groaning, Rocky pulled Trish's body close to him. "Woman, you sure know how to stroke a man's ego."

"Among other things," Trish countered, slipping a hand between them and caressing him lightly. "You know, I could say the same thing about you, Mr. Maivia. You are very good for my self-esteem."

"Why, thank you, Ms. Stratus," he said, then grinned that wide, tooth-baring grin that she loved so much.

Trish took her hand away and they lay there quietly for a few more minutes, simply enjoying each other's company and revelling in the peacefulness of the moment.

"Trish?"

"Yes?"

"Are you doing anything for the next few days?"

Trish leaned away from him and looked into his eyes. "Not really. Why?"

"How about coming with me to my home in Miami for a while? I've got a place with a private strip of beach front property."

Trish wondered at the slightly worried note of Rocky's voice. Was he worried she would say no? It must be really important to him, then. She felt herself glow with happiness, glad that he wanted this thing between them to continue.

"Sounds nice. Sure," Trish said easily, not letting on to Rocky how well she'd just read him.

For some reason Trish suddenly found herself thinking of Vince. She wondered if he really had tried coming to her room last night, and what his reaction had been if he had. She knew she could never bear his touch again, no matter what it might mean for her wrestling career in the long term. She knew she couldn't let Vince touch her in that way again, not after knowing the caring and tenderness that Rocky had shown her.

  
  


Trish was packing up her things later when she came across the box of condoms she'd been using with Vince. That's what she'd been trying to tell Rocky last night when he'd shushed her - that she had condoms and he wouldn't have to deprive himself of obtaining his own release. With a laugh, she tossed them out. They never would've fit Rocky, anyway. They were much too small.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: So? Good? Bad? I won't know what you think, unless you review. And, yes, I know it's a cliche for the good guy to have a big dick and the total asshole to have a small one, but I just couldn't help myself.


	3. Breaking Up Can Be a Good Thing

CHAPTER THREE: BREAKING UP CAN BE A GOOD THING

  
  
  
  


A/N: this chapter makes more use of past storylines. Bits and pieces are taken from here and there and put together. Timelines are also altered in most places.

  
  
  
  


Two mornings later Trish was standing on the balcony just off Rocky's bedroom, wearing one of his black silk pajama tops as she watched the sun come up. She couldn't believe how far her relationship with Rocky had come in less than a week. It was like they'd been together for years. Well, in a way they had been - as co-workers. But they'd never really had much to do with each other until earlier this week when Rocky had found her crying in her dressing room and had bothered to comfort her.

Thoughts of Vince intruded, and Trish turned her energies to what she was going to do with him. Well, she already knew the answer to that. The question really was, how was she going to go about it?

Trish turned around when she heard something rattle and saw Rocky standing there wearing the bottom half of the pajama set and carrying a silver tray filled with delicious food, two cups of coffee, and a single yellow rose sitting in a small crystal vase. He set it down on the small round table and went over to embrace Trish. Her arms easily slipped around his middle as his wound around her shoulders.

"Good morning," Trish whispered before their lips met in a brief kiss. She was quickly becoming used to the intimacy they shared. Not just during their love-making, but after as well, and other times, too. They cuddled a lot and touched each other all the time, often for no other reason than that they came within arms' distance of each other.

"Very good morning," Rocky said, slipping a hand beneath Trish's golden mane of hair and massaging the back of her neck. "Hungry?"

"Uh huh," Trish replied and playfully trailed a hand down Rocky's mostly bare hip. He grabbed her hand before it could reach its intended destination.

"Food first," Rocky said firmly. "It's too easy to die of hunger this way." He pulled a chair out for Trish to sit in and then sat down in the seat directly across from her.

"So what were you thinking about when I came out here?" Rocky asked as he reached for a half-piece of toast and began to spread apple jelly on it.

"Truthfully?"

Rocky looked up at Trish's reluctant tone. He regarded her expression for a moment before nodding.

"Vince."

Rocky's eyebrows drew together in a frown. Trish thought he had good reason to be upset. Both of them - as if by some unspoken rule - had avoided any and all mention of that man since Monday night. But surely Rocky misunderstood just why she was thinking about Vince, so she had better enlighten him quickly.

"I was thinking about the best way to get rid of him." She watched Rocky's eyebrows shoot apart in surprise.

"Rocky, you didn't think I'd go back to him, did you?" She reached across the table for his free hand - the other still holding the piece of toast - and spoke again before he had a chance to respond. "I could never go back to that lech after knowing a decent man like you." She got up and, without letting go of Rocky's hand, came around the table to sit on his lap. "I figured that out Tuesday morning." She placed her hands on each side of his head and kissed him, inserting her tongue into his mouth when he opened it.

"Thank you," Trish whispered against Rocky's lips as the kiss ended.

"For what?"

"For showing me how it should be between a man and a woman, for giving me my self-respect back."

"You did that yourself, Trish. I showed you the path, but you're the one who chose to walk it. You are much stronger than you give yourself credit for." His hands moved down, one coming to rest on her hip while the other dove underneath the hem of the shirt. He nearly groaned out loud when he discovered that the shirt was the only thing Trish wore. He played with the silky short curls and Trish spread her legs, hoping for an even more intimate touch. Rocky obliged, becoming amazed at how quickly the beautiful woman on his lap always responded to him.

Trish's breathing quickened and she turned her face to Rocky's neck, panting as his easy caresses increased her arousal. She slipped one hand under the elastic waistband of his pajama pants and began to fondle him.

*So much for breakfast,* they both thought.

Rocky got up, holding Trish in his arms, and headed quickly into the bedroom. If he'd stayed out on the balcony much longer he would've taken her right then and there, condom or no. He wasn't quite sure how he'd managed to stop himself from fully making love to her on Monday night. Every time they came together, his need for her was so great that he felt like he'd burn up on the spot.

Rocky undid the first few buttons of the shirt Trish wore. After that he grew impatient, gripped the fabric, and pulled hard. Trish gasped at the forceful action as buttons scattered everywhere.

The shirt fell to the ground behind Trish and Rocky reached for her bared breasts. She, however, had other ideas and slowly sank to her knees. She reached for the waistband of Rocky's pajama bottoms and slid them down over his hips. As his cock sprang free, jutting proudly from its nest of black curls, Trish leaned in and licked the tip, earning a throaty groan from her standing lover.

Rocky wound his hands in Trish's soft hair and slowly began to thrust his hips, reveling in the feeling of Trish's soft, wet mouth surrounding him. When she began to massage his balls and the base of his cock, he pulled out, not wanting to spill his seed too soon. He helped Trish to her feet and positioned her kneeling on the bed. He quickly slipped on a condom and got onto the bed behind her. Almost immediately he began to fondle her, trapping her back against him as his hands ranged over her front.

Trish moved her hands behind her to Rocky's waist but was too distracted by the magic Rocky was creating with his strong, capable hands to put hers to much use. He bent her at the waist and entered her with a smooth thrust, then pulled her back up against him and, with his hands on her hips, began to set the pace for their wild ride.

As Trish eagerly bounced in Rocky's lap, she reached for his hands and moved them to her breasts. He played with her nipples, pinching and rolling the tips between his fingers.

Trish's hands slid down to where they were both joined, one hand cupping his testicles while the other eagerly thumbed her clit.

Rocky was thrown off stride by Trish's move. He abandoned her breasts to pull her hand away from him and pushed her over until her nipples were scraping against the smooth fabric of the bed spread.

Trish came first, muffling her screams into a pillow. Rocky pulled out of her unexpectedly, leaving her keening at the loss, but not for long.

Trish quickly found herself maneuvered around until she was sitting back up in Rocky's lap, this time facing him with her legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed her deeply as he entered her, his tongue and cock both sliding into her sweet flesh at the same time.

"Put your arms around me tightly," Rocky ordered shortly. When she complied, he placed one hand at the small of her back and leaned forward, putting his other hand on the bed to prevent the both of them from falling over. He started thrusting slowly, hoping to hold off cumming long enough to allow Trish another orgasm.

Trish watched strain appear on Rocky's face and tried to smooth it away by placing small kisses all over his face.

Rocky opened his eyes and looked at Trish. Taking his strength from her beauty, he summoned the will-power to hold back until he felt her release start. When her moist sheath began to contract around his turgid pole, he lowered her to the bed and began pounding in earnest. He was a man stretched beyond his limits, his back arched and hips thrusting a mile a minute. A yell began building in the back of his throat, coming out in groans and grunts that quickly escalated in volume.

For a moment, just a brief one, Rocky wondered if he would ever be released from this terrible pressure. He remained poised on the peak for what seemed like an eternity when he finally erupted, calling out Trish's name. He thought he could hear Trish calling out to him in the same moment, but couldn't be sure as the blood rushed screaming through his head. He thrust a few more times, shuddering as he felt Trish's muscles milking every last drop from him, then collapsed on top of her.

Trish stroked Rocky's back lazily as they regained their senses. Rocky soon realized he was probably too heavy for Trish to bear and used his forearms to lever himself up a bit. He looked into her face and was shocked to find already-shed tears.

"Trish!" he exclaimed, alarmed, and cupped her cheek in one of his hands. "I hurt you? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Trish smiled, something that surprised Rocky, thinking that she might still be in pain.

"You didn't hurt me, you wonderful man." Trish turned her head and kissed the palm of Rocky's hand. "Trust me, these are good tears."

Rocky closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Trish's, unsure of what else to do. He'd felt so guilty when he'd thought he'd harmed her somehow with his barely controlled lust, then had realized a great relief when she'd told him in her own way that he hadn't. He was coming to care for her more than he would've ever thought possible. He didn't know what the future held for the two of them, but he was beginning to hope they would be together for a long time to come.

  
  


Later, much, much later, when Rocky and Trish went down to the beach to sunbathe and swim, he brought up the subject of Vince and Trish's plans to break away from the odious man.

"I have an idea how you can go about it," he said, taking her hand as they laid stretched out side-by-side in the sand.

Trish looked over to him, interested in hearing his suggestion.

"I have to swear you to secrecy first," he began reluctantly. "Shane's not going to be too happy about me telling you what I'm about to tell you as it is."

"Shane? Shane McMahon?"

Rocky nodded.

"I promise, Rocky. Whatever you say stays between us."

Rocky took a deep breath before beginning. "Shane's been bribing Linda's doctors to take her off the medication and lie to Vince about it. As far as he knows, she's still in a drug-induced semi-coma. For the past few weeks she's been resting and healing, allowing the drugs to fade completely from her system."

Trish couldn't help thinking that Vince was surely in for a big surprise. No wonder Shane didn't want this getting around. "Why did he tell you this? You two haven't exactly been the best of friends."

Rocky had the grace to look guilty. "Well, that's not exactly the truth. You see-"

"You're actually good friends and have only been pretending otherwise to avoid repercussions from Vince?" Trish cut in, guessing accurately.

"Uh huh. Also, I might be able to learn certain things easier if Vince didn't suspect me of spying for his son."

She let Rocky's words roll around in her head for a minute, picking apart each sentence for hidden meanings. She came up with a question, which she interrupted her musings to ask Rocky. "Has Shane ever talked about me and Vince?"

Rocky hesitated, which gave the answer away right there, then nodded. He didn't say anything, though.

"Well?" Trish prodded.

"I'm not repeating that stuff, Trish. It wasn't very nice and I'm ashamed to admit that I used to agree with it." He looked worried at his admission, having been torn between truth and protecting her feelings. "But that was before I got the chance to know you."

Trish pulled her hand away from Rocky's and sat up. Whatever Shane had said about her must've been back for Rocky not to tell her, and Rocky had admitted agreeing with it... She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about that, except that it was nothing even remotely associated with a good feeling.

"Trish?"

She didn't respond then, not sure if what she wanted to say would be what came out of her mouth.

Rocky touched Trish's shoulder, relieved when she didn't pull away from his hand. Encouraged, he moved closer and hugged her from behind, his bare forearms crossing over each other above Trish's breasts. Still, she didn't try to pull away. He rested his chin on the top of her head. "I'm sorry," he murmured, then breathed in the scent of her hair. "I didn't want to hurt you. I never wanted that."

"Its okay, Rocky."

"No, it isn't. I judged you without even trying to get to know the real you. It wasn't until just this week that I realized how big a mistake that really was. I can't apologize enough for my bad judgement."

"Rocky, it really is okay. I just didn't like being reminded about how I used to be, which was just last week. The change in me, well its still so new, its hard to believe that I did it. I keep wondering if I'll wake up to that living nightmare."

"You won't. Even if you did, you'd remember this and still break away from Vince," Rocky said with conviction.

"But I haven't completely broken away from Vince yet," Trish reminded him. "Its not final until Vince knows I've left him."

"And now we're back to where we started with this conversation."

"So what's your plan?"

Rocky sat on the towel next to Trish. "I don't have one, exactly. Not yet, anyway. I'll have to talk to Shane first. Right now, though, the plan is basically to publicly show what Vince has been doing so that when Linda gets her divorce, she'll end up with at least a controlling interest of Vince's half of the WWF."

"Rocky, what about the Alliance? What were Shane and Stephanie doing trying to put Vince out of business if they wanted their mom to get her 25% of the company back plus some of Vince's besides? It doesn't make sense. I mean, together those two own half of the company!"

"Well, here's where things start to get complicated. I hope I can explain this well enough. Okay, first, Stephanie wasn't working with Shane against their father, she was working for him. She could care less about Linda, or about Linda getting what rightfully belongs to her. Shane used her greed against her to get her to go along with his scheme."

"How awful! I mean, she's not very nice, but she didn't deserve to lose her fortune because of that."

Rocky was surprised that Trish would care that much about Stepanie's welfare. After all, Stephanie had been much less than nice to Trish since learning of the affair between the blond and her father. Well, he never claimed to be an expert on the minds of women.

"Don't worry, Stephanie will be fine. She's got a good head for business, she'll land on her feet. Shane has extra money stashed away if she absolutely needs it. Her marriage to Hunter is ending, but she has Jericho to fall back on."

Trish's eyes widened. She'd had no idea about those two.

"That whole 'hate/hate, love to insult you' relationship is just a smokescreen. Those two have been plotting and scheming things right from the start. She was never serious about Test or Hunter, except for how they could unknowingly help her in getting her what she wanted."

That was certainly...surprising to know.

"Where was I? Oh, yeah. Shane and Stephanie sold their stock in the WWF to a consortium. That's all I know about that. They needed the money from the sale to purchase WCW and ECW. They couldn't sign over or sell their shares to Linda, because Vince would've gotten those shares as he did Linda's, having power of attorney over Linda's life and assets. Shane and Stephanie couldn't touch their trust funds, which won't be available to either of them for a few more years yet. As you know, Vince was trying to buy WCW, so Shane couldn't wait for that to happen."

"I still don't understand why Shane would take such a huge loss. Millions of dollars worth!"

"He took a gamble. The biggest one he's ever taken, possibly the biggest one he will ever take. He went into this planning on losing that money. He planned everything, right down to the final match at Survivor Series 2001. Heck, he even planned on it being at Survivor. Ironic, I guess you could say."

"So Kurt Angle..?"

"Was a double agent on Shane's side the whole time." He wouldn't go in to why. That was Shane and Kurt's private life, their right to tell anyone about how they lived it, if they ever chose to do so. As long as they were happy together, he really didn't care - until he caught one of them checking him out, that is. "Shane figured that the rivalry between the companies would increase ratings and, therefore, profit. So, if his gamble paid off and Linda got part or all of Vince's half of the company in the divorce, she'd be able to pay Shane back in maybe 10 to 15 years."

"I'm guessing this is about where I come in," Trish said after a moment. The plan was brilliant. Incredibly risky, but brilliant. "If Vince is seen as the bad guy in this divorce - which he is - then Linda will be more likely to get what she wants in the divorce." She thought about it, considering if she really wanted to be involved in a messy, likely very public, divorce, just to get a revenge on Vince that she wasn't sure he had really earned - at least from her, anyway. She'd been a willing, if unenthusiastic, participant in their affair. But then she thought of Vince's family. Surely the affair had hurt them. Didn't she owe them something for that?

"Count me in."

  
  


Shane wasn't happy about Trish becoming involved, having no reason or inclination to trust her as Rocky did. He spent most of the time glaring at her or ignoring her, not bothering to speak directly to her if he could possibly avoid it.

Linda was the one that eventually convinced him to give Trish a chance. She had more cause to hate Trish than he did, but she also trusted in Rocky's judgement. She'd never know him to think with the head between his legs instead of the one on his shoulders. So, considering the end result, she'd swallowed her distaste and decided to tolerate Trish and accept the help she wanted to give.

They began to formulate a plan.

Shane had a street fight match against Vince in a few days. After the match - or during it, depending on whether or not Shane got into trouble - Trish would wheel Linda down to ringside. Linda would be pretending to still be under the influence of medication, which was why the wheelchair would be used. Linda would get up out of the chair and somehow arrange to kick Vince in his precious 'grapefruits'. Several scenarios were arranged around that one event in the plan. Most of them were Linda's ideas.

Once Vince was out of the ring, Trish would enter it with a microphone and tell the crowd basically what had been taking place this past year behind the scenes of wrestling. Not just with her and Vince, but also what he'd been doing to Linda and why Shane had really begun the Alliance. Stephanie wouldn't be too pleased when she found out what her brother had done. Rocky would be waiting just backstage, close enough to get to them quickly if Vince became dangerous.

  
  


"...In case you're too thick to get it, Vince, I'm leaving you. I am so sick and tired of you and your selfish ways. For your information, every single orgasm I had with you was FAKED!" *Uh oh, where is this coming from? Well, I hope they don't mind me improvising the script a little.* "Last week while you were busy in your own little universe, when you couldn't bother to pull your head out of your ass long enough to notice when my birthday was, I found myself a real man. One that cared enough to look past my reputation and helped me to change my ways. Well, not completely. Now, try to listen and understand what I'm saying, don't just stare at my Stratusfyingly beautiful chest. The time I've spent with this man, well, lets just say for the sake of the younger viewers that everything was completely real between us."

She didn't get a chance to announce Rocky's name or even to ask him to come down to ringside. Vince was so enraged by Trish's words - what man wouldn't be to have the 'center of his universe' attacked on national television in front of millions of viewers - that he came back into the ring and headed straight for her, the look on his face similar to that of a bull that was very, very pissed off.

Trish ran in the opposite direction, hitting the mat and sliding out under the bottom rope. She ran around the ring and up the ramp, quite aware that Vince was hot on her heels the whole time. Where the hell was Rocky?

By the time Trish had reached the partition, she saw Rocky appear. He had been waiting for her to lead Vince to him! That way Vince would be surprised and would have less of a chance of getting away.

Trish didn't see exactly what happened, but she could guess when she turned back after running past Rocky and finding Vince laying flat on his back at Rocky's feet.

The crowd began cheering loudly at the sight. Then Rocky pulled Trish to him for a kiss, letting the whole world know that he was the man Trish had just been talking about, and the people began cheering twice as loud.

  
  
  
  


A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 3 as much as I enjoyed writing it. If that thing about Kurt and Shane seemed to come from out of nowhere, you should know that's how it felt for me. I started out planning on introducing Kurt as a double agent, then for no reason at all that thing between him and Shane started appearing from the purple ink of my pen (don't have my own computer, so I write things before I go to the library to type them). I figured, Eh (I'm Canadian, HA HA HA), why not? It kept the story flowing, and I wrote 13 pages in one day, which is why this next chapter is up much sooner than planned.


	4. Repercussions

CHAPTER FOUR: REPERCUSSIONS

  
  
  
  


A/N: This chapter began as part of the last chapter but it grew so long that I broke it up into two parts. Sorry, all you NC-17ers, no love-making in this chapter. Oh, yeah, the reason this wasn't up two days ago is that I've been busy at home finishing this off. It's all written now, just has to be typed up and uploaded. Hopefully won't take too long.

  
  
  
  


For the next two weeks things were pretty much peaceful. No one had seen Vince in that whole time - he'd been phoning in his orders to his reinstated commissioner, William Regal. Shane had been less nasty to Trish whenever they came into contact with each other, something that Rocky was grateful for because he'd been restraining himself from beating Shane to a pulp the night he'd brought Trish with him to meet with Shane and Linda. Rocky and Trish had made love nearly every night with Rocky showing Trish a new lesson in love each time. They were the best days of Trish's life, except for the tiny niggling fear of what Rocky would do when he ran out of things to teach her.

Oh yes, Ric Flair had taken to hanging around back stage soon after Vince had dropped out of sight. No one seemed sure why the ex-wrestler was there, although Rocky appeared to have his suspicions - which he wasn't sharing. Flair always had a backstage pass on him so no one bothered trying to tell him to leave. Those he didn't seek out for conversation usually pretty much ignored him and went about their business as if he wasn't there. Trish thought he appeared to be waiting for something to happen, but she couldn't even begin to guess why that could be.

Then Vince unexpectedly showed up again on Raw Is War, two weeks to the day that Rocky had knocked him flat on his ass in front of millions of viewers. An eye-witness had said that the man had arrived before the wrestlers and had shut himself away in his office. No one had sighted him since then, though.

Rocky's lips thinned when he heard the news. Vince was up to something, he could just smell it. Linda and Shane were there that night as well, Shane sporting some new scratches on his face courtesy of his only sibling, Stephanie. Them, Trish, and himself. The people that Vince had the most cause to hate right now were all under the same roof for the first time since Vince's humiliation. It couldn't be a coincidence.

It wasn't.

When the show started, Vince swaggered down to the ring to his them music, "No Chance In Hell." The crowd booed him, memories of two weeks ago still fresh in their minds. Vince appeared not to care that the fans held him in such disfavour.

He called Rocky, Trish, Shane, and Linda down to the ring. While they walked together down to the partition they missed what else he was saying. Later they were told it was basically a load of 'horse turds' about Vince unconvincingly trying to put himself forward as the good guy, the victim of the whole thing.

The four of them appeared at the top of the ramp together, then walked down to the ring side-by-side, presenting a united front against the man they all loathed. They had already decided to enter the ring while they were backstage, unwilling to let Vince stand in the ring alone and act like king of all he surveyed, so Rocky and Shane got up onto the apron first to hold the ropes open for the women. All of them kept an eye on Vince the whole time, knowing he was dangerous and unpredictable right now.

"I'll deal with you two later," Vince said to Shane and Linda, quickly dismissing them. Shane made as if to after him but Linda stopped him with a hand on his chest.

Vince ranted and raved at Rocky and Trish for a bit, surprisingly staying away from sending derogatory remarks Trish's way. When he finally finished his tirade, Vince took a deep breath and said loudly into the microphone, "You're both fired!"

Trish and Rocky just stood there staring at Vince as if he'd grown a second head, unsure of how to respond to his bomb shell. Shane had no such problems. He went over to Vince and grabbed with mic from his father.

"You can't do that!"

Vince was still close enough to the mic for his reply to be heard throughout the arena. "I'm Vince McMahon, dammit! I can do whatever the hell I want! I own this company-"

"Not all of it," Shane interrupted. "Just yours and Mom's shares. You don't have mine or Stephanie's. Well, what used to be mine and Stephanie's. We sold our stock to finance the Alliance. I think it's time that you meet your new partner."

A theme music began playing, one that hadn't been heard in years and had been never thought to be heard again - Ric Flair's.

  
  


"Gawd, did you see the look on Vince's face when Flair came out?" Trish asked of no one in particular. "I mean, I actually thought he was having a heart attack at first!"

Rocky smiled at Trish's exuberant enthusiasm. He caught her easily when she jumped into his arms, her legs settling on either side of his waist.

"We're safe from him!" She pulled Rocky's head to her for a quick kiss.

"Not completely," Rocky said gently, "but things will be easier for us with Flair around."

Trish let her legs slide back down to the floor, her enthusiasm dimmed not a bit by Rocky's sensible words. "I just have to go get my purse from our dressing room," she said perkily. "I just remembered that I forgot to put it in my gym bag earlier."

"Want me to go with you?"

Trish smiled. "No, that's okay. I won't take very long. I'll meet you at the car, alright?"

"Alright." Rocky kissed Trish on her sweet lips. "See you in a few minutes."

Rocky walked alone to the rental car and was putting his and Trish's bags in the trunk when a sense of foreboding shot through him. He sensed a deep panic that he felt certain was not his own. "Trish!" he whispered. He slammed the hood of the trunk and ran back to the dressing room area, not caring that he'd just left the keys sticking out of the lock.

  
  


Trish walked along happily, feeling that all was right in her universe. Rocky had improved her outlook on life so much since they'd met and they'd only been together for a month. God, how she loved him! She stopped in her tracks when the thought popped into her head. She tested the words on her tongue. "I love Rocky Maivia." Yep, sounded right. Now if only she could be certain he felt the same way. Her life would be perfect then. Well, she wouldn't go around spoiling what she did have by outwardly wanting more, not without knowing how deeply Rocky felt about her in return. She wanted to enjoy her time with him to the fullest, however long that was.

When Trish arrived at the dressing room she and Rocky had shared, she opened the door and walked in, wondering why the lights were on when she clearly remembered turning them off not ten minutes before.

An arm suddenly came from behind her and wrapped itself around her neck, cutting off her air. She tried to yell for help but only little squeaks issued forth from her open mouth.

"Well, Trish, looks like I'm going to get my revenge on you tonight after all," a familiar voice said directly into her ear.

"Vince!* She fought to stay conscious, struggling as much as she could to try to escape Vince's strong hold. She managed to bring a leg up between his legs and kick him in the crotch, not very hard but painful enough to receive instant retaliation. Vince punched her in the face just below her left eye and threw her to the floor, knocking the wind out of her.

He was instantly on top of her, tearing at her clothes. Trish got her breath back and started to scream. Vince raised himself slightly and slapped her face. Trish was dazed by the blow, tasting blood.

Suddenly Vince's weight was no longer on top of her. She heard two men trading blows and rolled to her side to get a look at her saviour.

"Shane!"

Shane turned, distracted by Trish's voice. Vince took advantage of the moment to give his son a few head shots.

Kurt Angle appeared as if from out of nowhere and grabbed Vince's arms from behind.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" Vince yelled. The once-great man was losing it.

Kurt ran both of them into the nearest wall, slamming Vince hard against the painted concrete blocks. He released Vince's arms and moved aside as the man fell over like a newly chopped tree. Blood ran from his nose - probably broken.

Trish looked over at the unconscious and bloody man, very aware of what he'd just tried to do to her. Her stomach acids churned and she struggled to her feet, knowing without a doubt that she was about to throw up. Shane was there suddenly, helping her get to her feet. He watched her run to the bathroom and heard her retching her guts out a second later. He turned to look back at Kurt, who was staring with disgust at Vince.

Kurt looked up suddenly into Shane's eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'll just go call the police, then, to come pick up this scum."

Shane nodded. Sure, the exchange was a bit distant, but it was what they'd both agreed to when they'd started their relationship - no affectionate displays while they were at work or in public. People were more tolerant of gay men nowadays, but Shane had still worried about the harm the publicity could cause to Kurt's career. Kurt, in turn, had been worried about Shane, so both had easily agreed to the rule.

Shane headed into the bathroom. First he'd take care of Trish, then he'd go look for Rocky. Trish was still hugging the toilet bowl, dry-heaving over it. Though a useless gesture now, he went over to her and pulled her hair back, holding it out of the way for her.

Trish dry-heaved a few more times before shakily getting to her feet with Shane's help. He released her hair and moved over to the sink to get her some water, grabbing a paper cup from a dispenser as he heard her flushing the toilet. "Here," he said as he gave her the full cup. "Rinse your mouth out." She did as he told her, spitting twice into the sink before dropping the cup as she felt tears threaten.

Shane pulled Trish into his arms, not quite sure why he was doing so. Earlier today he had still hated her. Hell, just two hours ago as they'd walked down to the ring together with his mom and Rocky, he recalled feeling distaste at the sight of her. Now, though, he couldn't summon up so much as a mild dislike for the woman that had slept with his father and hurt his family. Though she had gone into that relationship willingly, he couldn't help realising that she was also a victim in a way. Not going by what had just almost happened tonight, but by his own instincts that were finally saying something different about this woman.

Trish couldn't believe the care and concern that Shane - Shane, of all people - was showing her. It completely undid her. She began trembling and suddenly sobs burst forth. They consumed her entire being until they completely closed out everything else. She wasn't even aware of Rocky's arrival.

  
  


"Trish? Trish!" Rocky looked down at his bloody, unconscious boss. Where the Hell was Trish?

"In here, Rocky," he heard Shane's voice calling to him from the bathroom at the same time as Trish's muffled sobbing reached his ears. He stepped over Vince, ignoring the temptation to kick the bastard in the head, and quickly made his way to the bathroom.

"Trish," he said softly when he saw her. Shane manouvered Trish into Rocky's arms. She went willingly enough once she realized what was going on. Rocky just held her and let her cry.

Shane left them alone, a little envious of their freedom to show their closeness when and how they wished. In the other room he showed none of Rocky's reluctance and kicked Vince in the head as he walked out the door into the hallway.

*Bastard probably has a concussion, he's been out so long.*

As he stood just outside Rocky and Trish's dressing room, Shane thought back to simpler times in his life. Times before he knew he was gay, before he realized what kind of a man his father truly was. None of Vince's darkness had ever touched him back then. Not the golden boy, who was Vince's link to eternity, the one who would carry on the dynasty - both in heirs and business. Then Shane, in his late teens, had brought home his first boyfriend - first and only, until Kurt. That had been the beginning of the end of anything good that had been between him and his dad. Scott had disappeared and he'd suspected the worst for weeks until his mother had delivered a verbal message. "Doing fine. Good-bye forever."

A tear slipped down Shane's cheek. He wiped it away and noticed someone standing nearby. He looked up. It was Kurt, holding his cell phone is his hand. Shane gave him a small smile, letting him know without words that he was fine. Kurt looked over at the open doorway.

"Rocky's with Trish, Vince is still unconscious."

"Bastard probably has a concussion. Good." Kurt rubbed his hands together.

Shane couldn't help the short laugh that escaped, hearing his thoughts from a few moments ago being echoed in Kurt's voice.

The police soon came to arrest Vince and take statements from Trish, Shane, and Kurt. Rocky was fiercely glad to see Vince being hauled away and brought Trish back to the hotel, where he held her all night long.

  
  


Rocky barely slept that night, soothing Trish through a few nightmares and watching for others to occur. He was almost afraid to sleep, wondering if he'd have nightmares of his own, nightmares in which Trish had not been rescued in time and possibly even been killed. If he had lost her, he wasn't sure if he could've gone on living. He might not have committed suicide, but he wouldn't be truly living anymore, either, just...existing. Most people didn't realize how big a difference there really was between the two words, not unless they had lost someone very dear to them.

He could lose her in another way, Rocky realized sickeningly. Trish could choose to leave him to be by herself or with another man. They had started this relationship with him teaching her about love. When he eventually ran out of things to teach her, would she leave him then? That would be almost as horrible as her death, for he knew both would kill him inside. He loved her, he realized then. Perhaps he had all along, right from the instant he'd grabbed her hand and determined he was going to help her have fun on her birthday. The tender way he'd loved her later that night, well, it was beyond him to express in words. Yes, he must have loved her all along. He'd just been a little slow in realizing it.

*Will she ever love me back?*

  
  
  
  


A/N: I got out the main idea that I wanted for this chapter - Vince's failed revenge and Trish getting attacked by him and being saved by either Shane of Rocky - but the second one didn't come out exactly as planned. Trish was originally going to be attacked in the inside parking lot after being told by someone (for some reason I came up with Lance Storm), or handed a message, for her to meet Rocky at the car. She'd wonder about the change in plans (meet in dressing room or somewhere else and go to the car together) but still goes. Vince would jump her and Shane would save her, then call the police and Rocky from his cell phone. Kurt just popped in there again, demanding another mention in my story.


	5. The Final Lesson

CHAPTER FIVE: THE FINAL LESSON

  
  
  
  


A/N: Things turn back to steamy for this chapter, so for those of you that wear glasses, maybe you should go buy some wipers for them, the ones that look like miniature car windshield wipers.

Enjoy! ;)  


  
  
  
  


Thanks mainly to Rocky's tender care, Trish quickly recovered from her ordeal. She was making love with him again long before her face had completely healed from the two blows she'd received at Vince's hands. Though kissing had been hard because of her split lip, Trish had enjoyed using other parts of her body to make Rocky gasp and moan in pleasure.

Trish began to sense a growing...reluctance, for lack of a better word, in Rocky. It didn't touch upon their love life, but other times she could tell he was worried about something. Whenever she tried to ask him about it, he'd always changed the subject somehow. She began to get impatient when he did it and sometimes snapped at him.

Nearly a month after Vince's attack on Trish, Rocky brought her to a restaurant similar to the one they'd gone to on their second date - fancy with expensive French cuisine. He seemed more nervous than he'd ever been during the past two months, but Trish didn't call him on it. She had a feeling that he'd gone to a tremendous effort to arrange the night's activities and she didn't want to spoil things by starting a fight.

"Would you like me to order, Rocky?" she asked, thinking of the same reason she had ordered last time.

Rocky shook his head. "That's okay, Trish. I arranged things ahead of time." He rubbed his damp palms on his pants, not too surprised that he was this nervous. So much, including his future happiness, depended on tonight going well. Trish, well, she looked so beautiful in the off-the-shoulder white sequined gown he'd bought for her. They'd only been together two months and yet he couldn't imagine the rest of his life without her.

They sat through the meal, both rendered quiet through the nervousness they both felt. Rocky cursed himself for deciding to wait until the end of the meal before springing his surprise on Trish, he could tell she was thinking the worst.

The end of the meal came after a long wait, during which both of them became more solemn, picking at their food. Rocky was going back and forth between calling this whole thing off and still going through with it. Perhaps now wasn't the right time...

Then it was too late to go back. A waiter came to the table carrying a detailed silver platter and matching dome cover.

Rocky nodded to the waiter as he placed it on the table between himself and Trish, then removed the plates still partially containing food.

Trish, her interest caught, went to lift up the cover only to have her hand captured in one of Rocky's. "Trish, we need to talk."

Trish looked into his eyes. *Is this the end?* She wondered if this was what Rocky had planned for this night all along. Well, if he was ready to end it, she'd do her best to let him go gracefully, praying that she wouldn't end up hugging his leg and begging him not to leave her. She only half listened to Rocky's words as he talked about their relationship, thinking that she wasn't ready for things to end between them yet. Fifty years plus more would suit her just fine.

"There's really only one lesson left for me to teach and that is-"

Trish braced herself for the emotional impact.

"-practice makes perfect."

Trish was shocked, to say the least. *Practice?!* Practice meant being together, not splitting apart. Then what-

Rocky lifted the cover off the platter and Trish's eyes widened to saucers when she saw a small red velvet jewellers' box resting on the middle of the gleaming surface.

*OhmyGod! OhmyGod! OhmyGod!*

Rocky picked up the small box, came around the table, and bent down to one knee in front of Trish as she turned in her chair to face him.

"Trish, I love you so much." He paused as he opened the box. Trish didn't bother looking at the ring just then - something spectacular, she guessed - because the expression on Rocky's face meant more to her just then. "Will you marry me?"

"YES!"

The few remaining people that hadn't been looking at the spectacle of Rocky's proposal turned their way now at Trish's loud reply.

Rocky plucked the ring from its nest, threw the box away somewhere over his left shoulder, and slid the ring onto the fourth finger of Trish's left hand. A perfect fit. He stood, pulled Trish to her feet and kissed her, ignoring the thunderous applause from the other diners.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Trish punctuated every three words with a brief kiss to Rocky's lips. It was without a doubt the three most beautiful words Rocky had ever heard.

Rocky pulled several bills out of his wallet and tossed them on the table, purposely leaving the waiter a hefty tip. He couldn't think of another time when he'd been this happy, couldn't think of a time that even came close to this very moment. He lifted Trish into his arms, swung her around a few times, and then carried her out of the restaurant as people continued to clap their hands and some even started to whistle.

  
  


After a most thorough loving back at the hotel, Trish was the first of them to wake up. Smiling at her sleeping husband-to-be - God, how that phrase sounded so right - she carefully slid out of the bed to avoid waking him and went over to her suitcase. Opening it, she went into the zippered compartment and pulled out a small box containing two pairs of handcuffs. She'd been waiting for the right moment to use them and couldn't think of a better time than now. Right kind of head board, right mood, sleeping man. She slowly went about handcuffing Rocky to the bed, wincing each time that she made a noise that risked waking him up. When she was done, she stopped to admire her handiwork and thought about what she was about to do. Rocky was always so concerned about her getting pleasure from their mutual loving that he'd never really sat back and let her take over before. He'd tried, but had only been able to hold back from retaking control for a short while. This way he wouldn't really have any other choice except to sit - okay, lay - back and enjoy her ministrations.

Trish got on the bed, a little less careful about waking Rocky now that she had him where she wanted him, and straddled his hips. She watched his face as he continued to sleep. It was hard to believe she'd thought she'd been losing him just a short time ago, only to be completely wrong about the whole situation. Usually she hated being wrong, but in this instance she was quite willing to make an exception.

Trish would never get her fill of feasting her eyes on Rocky, she knew as she continued to stare at his slumbering form. She touched his cheek when she could see him starting to rouse, leaning over to place small kisses on his face. His head turned, searching out her lips to unite with his own. Trish obliged, smiling when she heard the handcuffs rattle. Any second now he'd realized he was cuffed to the bed and-

"Trish!" Rocky's head flew off the pillow as far as his restraints would allow.

"Uh huh?" She began licking her way down to his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"You're a smart man, you figure it out." She reached his nipples and began to nip and lick at one while teasing the other with a thumb and forefinger. She'd always wondered if a man's nipples were as sensitive as a woman's. She guessed by Rocky's reaction that they were.

Rocky's back arched off the bed as he reacted to Trish's touch. "Trish, let me go," he ordered in a firm voice when he came back down.

"No." Trish moved her mouth over to his other nipple and began plying it with her tongue.

"What?"

"You heard me. I said no."

Rocky had no comeback for that and remained speechless as Trish abandoned his nipples to begin licking and kissing her way down his stomach. She rubbed her hands lightly down his sides, hiding a smile when she found a ticklish spot. She'd file that tidbit of information away for a later date. Rocky struggled uselessly against his bonds. He thought about demanding that Trish free him again, but then that hadn't worked all that great the first time so he didn't bother. He watched her as she moved down his body, bypassing his thickening arousal and stroking his tense legs.

"Mmm, worried about something, lover?" Trish whispered seductively. "Don't be. I'm gonna take gooood care of you." She let her hair fall forward over her shoulders and brushed it teasingly over his shaft. Her hands went to his balls, rolling the two distinct globes between her fingers. She bent close and blew softly over the head of his swelling member, bringing to mind a night when Rocky had had her in much the same position - minus the handcuffs. She got up off of Rocky and went over to his suitcase, missing the look of shock that overcame his face at her abrupt abandonment. She rummaged around in his suitcase, soon coming away with what she'd been seeking - a half-full bottle of cherry-flavoured massage oil, the one that left a feeling of heat wherever it was used.

With a devilish gleam in her eyes, Trish stood and returned to the bed. This would be her first chance to use it on him. She straddled his legs and, ignoring his protests, poured directly from the bottle onto his cock. It dripped down his shaft, some of it escaping Trish's gentle hands and joining the hair that covered his balls.

Trish slowly worked her hands over Rocky's fully erect penis, coating it twice more in the same tender manner. Often one hand would descend to his balls and rub back and forth, meshing the red liquid even deeper into the short hairs.

Rocky felt incredible heat building and spreading from his center as Trish's hands moved over him. He could barely believe that he could feel such a high temperature in the most vulnerable part of his body and not pass out from the exquisite pain. He had an idea now of how Trish had felt when he'd done this for her, since he'd never given her the opportunity to use it or anything else on him.

Never given her the opportunity... Ah hah! So Trish was taking control in such a way that he would be unable to take it back from her as he had so may other times. He was startled out of his revelation when Trish began prodding the top of his dick with her tongue, exploring the small opening. That was as far as her mouth went, playfully teasing the tip of his head and tasting his precum, while her hands continued to fondle the rest of him. He grew incredibly hard under her touch, like a thick steel rod covered in silky skin and protruding veins.

When Trish felt Rocky's balls pull up tight to his shaft - a sure sign he was going to blow his load soon - she pulled away from him. She didn't want him to cum just yet.

Rocky growled in frustration, his hips thrusting upward as he tried in vain to regain the touch of Trish's hands. "Dammit!" he swore.

Trish moved up Rocky's body to straddle his hips and then gently trailed a finger down one cheek. "Aw, poor baby can't take it?"

Rocky glared at her. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yep," Trish smiled cheekily. "About as much as you're going to enjoy getting me back for it."

An unholy light gleamed in Rocky's eyes as he thought about having Trish in the same position he was in now.

Trish saw the look on Rocky's face and knew he was already plotting his revenge. "Well, if I'm going to get 'punished' for this, I might as well make it good," she told him, smirking.

*Uh oh.*

Trish moved back down and began teasing Rocky again, bringing him close to the peak and abandoning him there several times. She planned to have him begging her to finish him before this night was over. She started to play with herself, massaging her clit with her middle finger as she began to take more of Rocky into her mouth. She loved the mix of flavours - sweet cherry tang and salty lubrication. She wasn't sure if it was the loving or if it was just herself, but she thought it was one of the greatest flavour combinations she'd ever experienced.

When Rocky began groaning and Trish knew he was close to cumming once more, she got a condom from the night stand and rolled it onto him. She turned around so she was facing the end of the bed, grabbed his stiff pole, and slowly lowered herself onto it. She began bouncing up and down, one hand placed on the bed to steady herself while the other went between their spread legs and gripped his balls. She had to stop twice more to give herself time to catch up to Rocky's state of readiness. The second time she pulled herself off Rocky and turned around so she was facing him.

"T-Trish! Trish, please!"

Trish looked into Rocky's eyes and read his desperation. For a moment she had forgotten that she'd wanted him to do this.

"Don't worry, lover," Trish said, smiling gently. "No more teasing, no more stopping until we finish this." She lowered herself onto him easily, groaning in unison with his deeper voice. She set a slow pace at first, despite her great need for release. It was a speed she couldn't keep up for very long - Rocky's frantic thrusting into her from below saw to that.

Their coupling became quick, their need for each other becoming so deep that it transcended anything they had ever experienced before. Trish felt a fire begin dep in the pit of her stomach, felt it spread quickly to all parts of her body.

"R-Rocky!" Trish cried. Her little plan had backfired, she realized in the hazy cloud that was her mind. She wanted Rocky's arms around her, wanted him to turn her over and thrust into her mercilessly until they both exploded and nearly died from the overload of pleasure on their senses. There was no way she could stop now to free him.

Trish put her hands on Rocky's shoulders and whipped her hips into an even faster frenzy. She looked at Rocky's face, saw the sweat beading on his strong brow, then connected with his eyes. The next thing she knew, Trish was blinded by a white light as she felt herself being torn apart in the most exquisite pleasure/pain she had ever known.

Through his own powerful orgasm, Rocky managed to see Trish throw her head back and scream, not holding anything back as she violently came. Her vaginal walls fluttered drastically, quickly alternating between squeezing his cock and releasing it, milking every last drop from him that he had to give her.

When she began to come down from her high, Trish collapsed heavily on top of Rocky, out cold. Rocky didn't realize it at first, still glorying in the aftermath of such splendid love making. Then he realized that she hadn't moved in a while and her breathing was shallow.

"Trish? Trish!" He bucked his body under her, trying to wake her as best he could. He began to worry that Trish was seriously in trouble and he wouldn't be able to help her since he was still handcuffed.

"Quit moving the bed," Trish mumbled sleepily.

Rocky stopped moving. "Trish?"

"Mmm?" She turned her head towards him and opened one eye half way to peer at him.

"You okay?"

"Mmm hmm. Why?"

"You were just unconscious!"

"Sensual overload, I guess." She shrugged one shoulder as she said the words. To her it wasn't a big deal. She knew she was fine, and now so did Rocky.

They were both quiet for a few moments, Rocky feeling his racing heart slow and Trish thinking of nothing in particular as she simply enjoyed being close with the man she loved.

"Trish?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could take these cuffs off me now?"

*Oops! Forgot about those things.*

Trish managed to grab the key to the cuffs from the top of the night stand without having to get off Rocky. The cuffs released with a small click and Rocky brought his arms down to embrace Trish tenderly.

"I was wrong," Rocky said suddenly after lying there perfectly still for a few minutes.

"About what?" Trish asked. She had closed her eyes after releasing Rocky from the handcuffs and didn't bother opening them again.

"'Practice makes perfect' isn't the final lesson."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. There are some things you can teach me, like you did tonight, so that isn't the final lesson."

"Rocky, I don't think we'll ever run out of things to teach each other."

"I certainly hope not," he replied fervently.

They soon fell asleep, whispering, "I love you," to each other.

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: This chapter was originally intended to be two chapters, with the second (or sixth) being called TRISH, THE TEACHER, but there wasn't enough content for both. Also, next chapter's the last, I'm almost sorry to say. For those of you that wondered about it, what happened to Vince will be answered. And how has Trish and Rocky's marriage lasted after so many years? Also, what happened to the other characters, such as Shane and Kurt? You'll only get these questions answered by reading.


	6. From the Future Looking Back

CHAPTER SIX: FROM THE FUTURE LOOKING BACK

  
  
  
  


A/N: Last chapter, people. As I promised, the explanation of what happened to everyone (well, I'm pretty sure everyone) that got a mention in my story is written here. I've really enjoyed writing this, especially since it was the quickest I'd ever written a multiple chapters story. It was almost like reading a good book, only in this instance I couldn't put my pen down.

  
  
  
  


"Knock his head off, Shay!" Trish screamed at the top of her lungs as she jumped to her feet. "Kill that bastard! Get him in a head lock! Kick him in the balls! Headbutt him in the-"

"Enough, Trish!" Rocky broke into his wife's sideline coaching. "Shay's been at this for a while now. She knows what she's doing."

"But-"

"But nothing. Now sit down. You don't want to distract her, do you?"

"No," Trish replied, pouting just a little. She sat. "But she's the first woman ever to have a shot at the undisputed championship. I think she can win."

"And so do I. She knows we're here cheering for her. She doesn't need to hear it."

Trish didn't push the issue. Instead, she turned her attention back to the match.

Shay - which was actually short for Trisha - had been in the WWF business for nearly three years now. She'd been a phenomenal success ever since her debut, having held several title belts since then. She'd been Intercontinental Champion, European Champion, Hardcore Champion, and that was just for starters. She'd never been Woman's Champion, though, having disdained the belt from the first. Most of the women that had held it had mostly been blond fluff-heads, she'd thought (no disrespect meant against her mother), and Shay had announced from the first that she had no intentions of being labelled as such. Though her hair was blond, a trait received from Trish, she was clearly no airhead. Her work record showed she was an excellent wrestler and strategist. Her win/loss ratio was unparalleled among the women - who were all still labelled as Divas - and was close to the top of the charts of the men's division as well. She had earned her right to be here at this moment, at the famed Madison Square Garden for Wrestlemania 48. She'd won her right to be here as others had in the past, at the Royal Rumble.

Rocky watched his beautiful wife settle back into her seat. She'd aged very well in the 30 years that they'd ben married, the three decades barely showed on her. He allowed himself a short reminiscence as Shay got Chris Jericho Jr. - the son of Chris Jericho Sr. and Stephanie McMahon, who'd tied the knot 27 years ago and then had him less than nine months from the date of their wedding - into the famed 'Walls of Jericho.'

One year after Rocky and Trish had married, their birth control had failed. At first Trish had been upset, having felt she could have gone much further in her wrestling career and didn't need the interruption in her life just then, but there'd been no question of abortion and Trish had resigned. Rocky cheered her up by promising to support her as best he could for her return to wrestling when their child was old enough. They'd hire a travelling nanny - a nice grandmotherly-type that had qualifications up the wazoo and a long string of satisfied customers behind her - so that their son or daughter could be with them often while they were on the road.

It had been a son, big and healthy. The birth had been rough on Trish - and Rocky, who'd very nearly been literally castrated in the birthing room - but she'd forgotten the pain as soon as she'd held their first child in her arms. Rocky had passed out from the sight of her blood and laid forgotten on the delivery room floor. Not to worry, though. Shane had been there to videotape the birth - another man that had risked castration, him because he wouldn't "get that fucking video camera out of my face." They'd named the baby Rocky Mavia Junior, R.J. for short.

Trish discovered a new calling in life - that of a mother. She never returned to the ring, quite happy to travel with Rocky when she could and wait at home for him with R.J. when she couldn't.

Their second child, also a son, was born three years after R.J. While that pregnancy had been planned, the delivery was anything but. Vacationing in a private ski cabin for their sixth wedding anniversary - courtesy of Shane and Kurt, who'd finally decided to become public about their relationship two years ago and had married six months later with Rocky, Trish, and most other WWF employees in attendance - they'd become snowed in and Trish had gone into labour a month early. Rocky had had to deliver his second son in semi-darkness all by himself, not being able to phone out for a doctor because an old tree had fallen nearby, knocking out both power lines and phone lines. And, stupid, stupid, stupid, Rocky had forgotten his cell phone at home. Thankfully, the cabin had come equipped with an old-fashioned fire place and plenty of fire wood. Also good was the fact that Rocky managed - barely - to stay conscious for the birth and there had been no complications. That son they had named David Snow Maivia.

Rocky and Trish were happy. They had two handsome children, a beautiful home that they owned, good friends, plenty of money to enjoy the finer things in life. They did argue, though, but then many couples did and still had a successful relationship.

A year after David's birth, Trish chose to do a selfless act for Shane and Kurt, two sweet men that had become very good friends to her over the years. They'd been trying for a while to adopt but had been turned away from every agency they'd approached. Same-sex couple adoptions were very rare - single parent adoptions were much more common at that time - and they'd come away full of despair. During one of these times, when they'd been full of angry words and had poured them out to the sympathetic ears of Rocky and Trish, Trish had come up with the idea of becoming a surrogate mother for them. She'd kept the idea to herself for a short time, considering all the ramifications of it if she were to go through with it. After a month she finally brought her idea up to her husband. He'd asked her for time to think it over, not wanting to agree to something he might later end up regretting. Not that Trish needed his consent if she really wanted to do this, but she didn't want to do it without his blessing either.

Rocky thought carefully about Trish's proposal, read up on legalities, emotional impact, and the like. Horror stories that he felt he never should have read worried him and became a factor in his decision. His choice in the end was yes.

They told Shane and Kurt together, smiling at the similar looks of incredulity the two wore. They'd accepted Trish's generous offer and spent the next few months mapping things out. Trish went off the pill and she and Rocky went back to using condoms. She wouldn't start recording her temperature and when her periods occurred until three months had passed - the same directions Trish had followed when she and Rocky had planned for David.

A standard contract was drawn up, perused carefully, and signed by all mainly involved parties. The four of them attended counselling sessions - by themselves or as a whole, most often. Carrying a child for nine months and then giving it away would not be easy for Trish, who planned to continue the sessions after the baby had been born.

R.J. had to be talked to. He needed to understand that this new baby would not be coming home with his mother and why. David was too young to understand and would be told when he was older.

Who would father the child? Shane or Kurt? Both were pretty much equally compatible genetically with Trish and both had a high sperm count with good motility, which didn't make the decision any easier. Finally they decided to make it a crap shoot. Both of them would be a father to this child anyway, so both of them would provide sperm twice a month to be mixed together and inserted into Trish's vagina, two days apart each time. Third try, as it so often does, proved to be the charm.

Trish had three men pacing outside the bathroom while she took a home pregnancy test. She'd come out with her head lowered - not letting the obvious truth be seen in her eyes - then lifted her head and smiled. "It's positive!" she'd announced.

All three men doted on Trish during her entire pregnancy, sometimes to the point where she felt on the verge of jumping off a cliff straight into insanity. But it was all worth it in the end. Tough as it had been for her, when Trish left the hospital, she'd given the daughter that was a part of herself to two men that would care for her and love her as well as she ever could've done.

Trish had spent three days in the hospital saying good-bye to the baby she wouldn't get to raise - not a forever kind of good-bye, as Trish would have plenty of chances to see her daughter as she grew up. She held her, sang to her, even breast-fed her, having refused the shot that it would dry up her milk and the advice that not doing it would help her be less attached to this baby. Fat lot those stupid hospital nurses knew! In the end, Trish knew in her heart that she was doing the right thing, especially when Shane and Kurt told her what they'd decided to name the baby - Trisha, Shay for a nickname - in honour of Trish's sacrifice.

Things truly had worked out for the best. Though the initial separation had been rough, Trish healed from it (though would secretly carry some of that pain with her for the rest of her days) and began delighting in playing a kind of devoted aunt to Shay, who had been made fully aware of her family history a bit at a time. She was a happy, well-adjusted girl that had felt lucky enough to have what was considered to be by others an unusual family. She called both Kurt and Shane, Dad, Trish was Mom, and Rocky was Uncle. R. J. and David were her brothers. Nova, born when Shay was twelve years old, instantly became a sister to her.

Nova had been a surprise in more ways than one. Just over a year before conceiving Nova, Trish had suffered a tragic miscarriage - the pregnancy another that had been planned - and had nearly bled to death from the resulting haemorrhage. Not wanting to risk putting Trish's life at risk again, Rock had opted for a vasectomy. The failure rate being that in extremely rare cases the operation could spontaneously heal and reverse itself. Rocky had had the operation and not given it a second thought - once the incision had healed and the hair had grown back, that is.

Surprise! Rocky had been among the fraction of a percent of men whose vasectomies had naturally reversed themselves. That wasn't discovered until soon after Trish had started exhibiting pregnancy-like symptoms. The doctor had run Rocky's semen sample under a microscope and discovered what he'd expected - sperm.

Rocky, concerned for Trish's life, had actually brought up the subject of abortion. Trish had been angry with him, slapping his face before storming off to be by herself for a few hours to calm down. Both had been apologetic when they'd come together again. Trish had been adamant that she would carry this pregnancy through to the end no matter what. It was against the odds for this pregnancy to happen and Trish had felt that ending it would've been a grave mistake.

The pregnancy had been trouble-free except for a small case of high blood pressure that had sent Trish to bed for a month. Rocky, the poor man, was once again called upon to deliver their child.

During a thunder storm.

On the side of a highway on the way to the nearest hospital.

In the back seat of a rented Chevy Nova - which was where Nova had gotten her name from - with two flat tires.

Rocky had another vasectomy soon after, wearing condoms for the two years following it just to be safe. Not until then, when the operation had still proven to be a success, would he stop using them.

Their three children sat with them now, cheering Shay on as she kicked ass in the ring. It was 22 minutes into the match - coincidentally also her age - when Shay got the Walls of Jericho on her opponent. She bent as deeply into the move as she could go and had Chris tapping out quickly.

When Chris was released, he stiffly got to his feet and wrenched the Undisputed World Championship belt - 20 years ago the two belts had finally been retired and a single new one designed - from the referee's hands. The crowd, as a whole, tensed. Either from anticipation of a continued fight or worried over the same thing. They needn't have worried. When Chris reached Shay, he gave her the belt, shook her hand, then raised her arm in victory.

Backstage in Shane McMahon's office, much screaming and cheering could be heard. Shane and Kurt were celebrating their daughter's victory over their nephew.

"Man, who would've ever thought this day would come?" Kurt asked.

*Yes, who would've ever thought it?* Shane wondered to himself. Things in the past 30 years had certainly been eventful.

Vince had escaped prosecution for attacking Trish, though not through a way he would've chosen. Shortly after being released on bail, he'd had a massive heart attack and died before reaching the hospital. His will had been surprisingly fair, though some suspected it was because he hadn't thought to change it before his death. Linda got the 50% stock in the WWF and the money was divided 40% each to Shane and Stephanie, with the remaining 20% going to Linda.

Linda McMahon and Ric Flair were equal owners in the WWF. What a laugh. The two had clashed much over the coming months, over anything and everything. All that arguing must've been a cover - that, or another way to release the strong emotions vibrating between the two - because after six months of their co-ownership, they'd been caught by some of their employees trying their best to stick their tongues down each other's throats. With word spreading quickly through the ranks, they'd stopped trying to hide their feelings for each other, though their passion was saved for when they had more privacy. They'd still fought, but people could tell it was a true late life love match. They'd married three years after Vince's death.

They'd spent many happy years together, enjoying the grandchildren from both sides when they came. Linda's favourite instantly became Shay when the baby was born. She, like Shane and Kurt, were worried up until the last minute that Trish would change her mind and try to keep the baby, breathing a sigh of relief when her son and son-in-law had come through the front door with Shay.

Linda had lived until twelve years ago, peacefully passing away in her sleep. Ric, never quite the same after his dearly beloved second wife's death, passed away three years later.

Linda left her entire WWF stock to her son, Shane. Not very surprising there because of what he'd done for her nearly two decades ago. The shock came later, a few short weeks before Flair's death. Perhaps sensing that his time on Earth was coming to an end, he'd wanted Shane to understand the reasoning behind his will, since no explanation for his actions were given there.

Stephanie would be getting his half of the WWF though nothing else, the rest of his assets being divided among his children, their children, and a few charities. Stephanie would get his shares because of a promise he'd made to Linda when she was still alive. Right up to the end she had loved her daughter, despite all the bad things Stephanie had done in the past. Ric had found the promise easy to make.

Not that Shane minded. Getting on in years, he knew having his sister back in power beside him would sharpen his wits and help keep him on his toes. So far she hadn't disappointed him. Stephanie had mellowed over the years. He did have to admit that if nothing else. Perhaps motherhood had done that to her. Love of a child was a powerful thing, able to soften even the most hardest of hearts.

Stephanie was in no way soft, motherhood or not. No doubt she was already planning on how to get the Undisputed title back for her oldest child, the only one that had become a wrestler. Shane looked forward to seeing what she would come up with.

"Come on, Kurt," Shane said, slapping his husband on the back. "Lets go congratulate our girl."

  
  
  
  


A/N: I hope you liked the ending. I didn't mean for the surrogacy to be so wordy. Like some other stuff in the story, it came out the way it decided it was going to come out, whether I liked it or not. Ric and Linda? That I came up with near the end of chapter 4, when I decided I was going to kill Vince off in the finally.  
  


NOTE TO VINCE McMAHON: I know that you're a very busy man and may not ever see this, but just incase you do, I just wanted to let you know that I didn't mean anything by casting you as the bad guy. You just make a really good villian. Next time you're in one of my stories, it'll be different.


End file.
